Doomed to Die
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: Tyson's got Lung cancer, and there's nothing that can be done about it. What can The Bladebreakers do to make his last months the happiest of his life?
1. Tyson's Problem

Haku: Welcome to yet another Fanfic, this one called 'Doomed to Die."  
  
Hillary: Yes, and I'm helping with the Author's notes this time.  
  
Y. Haku: Which means I have to put up with you.  
  
Hillary: -Hits him upside the head-  
  
Haku: Let's just get on with it, shall we?  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
If I owned Beyblade, I'd be sitting in a mansion somewhere in Japan. Right now, I'm sitting in a very large house in Australia, so no own, no sue.  
  
NOTE:  
  
The person in the title is whose point of view the chapter's in.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson's problem  
  
~~~  
  
"Shit." It was the only word I could think of to describe what I felt right now. I looked up at the doctor angrily. "You're fucking with me aren't you? There's no way that's possible." It couldn't be true. It just couldn't! Sure, I'd had a nagging cough for awhile now... but...  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not. 'fucking with you' as you so bluntly put it, it's all true. You have cancer of the lung." The faceless doctor in front of me said. I felt a hand upon my shoulder and looked up into my grandfather's eyes. I was shocked to see that there were tears there.  
  
"Well, little Amigo," He said in a kind of defeated voice, "Now we know why the cough medicine didn't work."  
  
I scowled and looked from one to the other. I didn't want pity or words right now, I wanted to break something. I thought I just had a normal everyday cold. We'd gone to the optometrist because there was something wrong with my vision. See for awhile now, my vision has been really blurry, and my blading was suffering because of it. So Grandpa and I went to the optometrist to see what could be done about it. Apparently there was a build-up of fluids behind my eyes. I got contacts for that, but the optometrist said that there may be another cause for the problem somewhere else in my body, so Grandpa and I toddled off to the doctors. Shit. I never imagined this would happen.  
  
"Is there something you can do?" I pleaded to the doctor.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "The cancer has spread too far throughout your body. I'm sorry Tyson; you have two months to live at the most."  
  
"Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit." I couldn't take it. I didn't want to die.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyson."  
  
I just glared.  
  
Shit, I was dying, and there was nothing I could do about it. One thing was for sure though, the Bladebreakers wouldn't know about this. I would stay quiet about it as long as I could. Fuck, I'm not ready for this!  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: Okay, it was really short, but it's only a prologue. So tell me what you think, should I write more? 


	2. Training With Kai

Haku: O.o' Wow, this fic is fun to write.  
  
Hillary: And why is that? It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Tyson is dying would it?  
  
Haku: Actually, no. I like Tyson a lot. It's more that I can write it nice and easy, and that makes me feel good!  
  
Y. Haku: Well, Angst IS your specialty.  
  
Haku: -shrug-  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Vanishingact- -pouts- How can you not like Tyson and his Knee-socks? -Gets strange looks from everybody else- Whaaaat? -Pouts- They scrapped the Knee- socks in V-force.  
  
Hillary: And I'm not sure that's such a bad thing. -.-'  
  
Y. Haku: Yes, though she really just likes his annoying character... I hope.  
  
Kyelor- Really? I thought it would have been a cliché like all the other fics I write. You mean I was original? -Does the happy dance-  
  
Y. Haku: No need to go over the top now Hikari.  
  
Vicky- Thanks, but could you be a little more descriptive in your Reviews? I'm not trying to nag or anything, but I do like constructive criticism or being told what exactly was good about my fic. Thanks for the review but.  
  
Kenren19- Although I love a good Yaoi (actually, not Yaoi, but Shounen Ai...) as much as any other dedicated fan, I'm not going to put one in this fic. The plot doesn't call for it, and I'm not very good at writing it. Any hints are either accidental, or coincidental, so yeah...  
  
Y. Haku: A first, I can assure you.  
  
Haku: Not true my Yami. But even if it were a Yaoi fic, I probably wouldn't have a KaiTy anyway, because I don't really like that pairing. They're just too different. Also, my close friends would murder me... literally.  
  
Drifting soul: Muahaha! Only I shall know how he got lung cancer!  
  
Y. Haku: Did you take your tablets this morning Hikari?  
  
Haku: Come on now Aibou, you know that when I take my iron tablet I go even more hyper.  
  
Y. Haku: -.-' But anyway, I will force her to reveal it later.  
  
DISCALIMER:  
  
Hillary: There's no way that that freak over there owns me, or anything to do with the Anime I'm in.  
  
Haku: That wasn't a very nice way of putting it Hill'.  
  
NOTE: Okay, Do bit-beasts feel and think? Can they talk to one another? I'm guessing that they can, because Dragoon has talked to Tyson on occasion, and I'm also guessing that their emotions are relayed to their blader as well. Please allow me some licence in this area.  
  
~~~  
  
Training with Kai  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson's skipped off somewhere. It's very frustrating when he does that, because it wrecks my daily schedule up terribly. No, I'm not saying that I take time out for the boy, I'm merely commenting on my schedule that says I have to take at least 5 minutes a day to let him know I'm still alive. I know, bad joke. I never was very good at humour.  
  
Dranzer has been agitated lately, almost as if something were seriously wrong. He would know, he's very close to the other bit-beasts on the team, and for some reason, he's worried about Dragoon. Actually, I think he's closer to the other bit-beasts then I am to my team. Damn sociable Phoenix. Apparently, the dragon hasn't been feeling well lately. I wonder how a bit- beast gets sick?  
  
Well, Max and Tyson were Bey-Blading earlier, and Tyson didn't seem to be putting much effort in, I noticed, for Dragoon went flying out of the dish within a few seconds. Not nearly up to Tyson's usual standards, poor though they are. I know, that was cold. I also don't particularly care. Tyson better pick himself up before the next tournament, or shit will hit the fan, I can tell you that now.  
  
"Hey guys!" A strained voice called to us from the lip of the hill. Our heads all snapped up to see Tyson there, with a very forced smile on his face. Feelings of worry and agitation came from Dranzer's bit, and this caused me to look down at him. The feelings of worry stopped as soon as Dranzer noticed I was looking at him, I think he felt that he had to be a good birdie and measure up to my standards. I shrugged and looked up again. "Tyson, you're late." I told him in definite tones. He looked at me, his eyes lost for a moment, and then he was back to his usual cheery self.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. I-got-up-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-bed-this-morning, But I had something to do." Again Tyson smiled, and again it was forced. Another wave of worry made its way from Dranzer to me. What was he trying to tell me?  
  
"Whatever. You've got some catching up to do. Rei?" The Chinese blader nodded next to me, and stepped up to the Bey-stadium. Tyson closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. I think I was the only one who picked up on this though as he took a step forward to the dish. I heard the chief fixing up Dizzi to record the battle behind me.  
  
Tyson looked at Rei with eyes that lacked the normal battle spark. "3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" His launch was feeble at best, and Dragoon looked in my opinion a little too wobbly for a good start. Tyson was going to get creamed.  
  
It was in that moment that fresh waves of worry hit me from Dranzer. I looked at the blade, one eyebrow raised in question, and he fell silent in answer. "KAI!" Max's yell shocked me from my thoughts, and I ducked just in time to see a white Beyblade fly over my head.  
  
"Sorry Kai." Tyson said, meeting my eyes with a sad apology.  
  
"You're staying after training Tyson, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but your blading has been way off the mark." The boy visibly cringed at my harsh tone, before nodding meekly and accepting punishment. What? No snide remark? No snappy comeback? The others looked slightly surprised at this as well, but they said nothing.  
  
~~~  
  
So, the others left a few hours later, and I had just finished putting Tyson few a rigorous session of training. He coughed weakly.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you today Tyson? Your mind has been elsewhere all day, and your game has been poor and sloppy for awhile now!" I knew that I was being unfair, but I didn't care.  
  
Tyson flinched, then looked away as he asked me, "Kai, what would you say if someone you knew told you they were dying?"  
  
I scowled. "Where the fuck did you pull that one from?"  
  
"Just answer."  
  
"I'd tell them that they were fucking with me." I said, stating the pretty much obvious.  
  
He let out a tiny snort of laughter, then said quietly, probably thinking aloud, "That's funny, that's exactly what I said." With that, he stood up and walked off.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, usually I'm pretty good at picking things up straight away. But it wasn't until later that evening, when the rest of the team was asleep in the Dojo that I sat straight up in bed. "Shit."  
  
Someone Tyson knew was dying. It didn't occur to me in that moment that it could be the midnight haired Blader that was dying though, just that someone close to him was dying. Dranzer flashed his agreement. "Is it Dragoon?"  
  
"No." A voice said close to me, "Not Dragoon." I was wrong in assuming that everyone was asleep. Tyson was sitting there, eyes puffy from crying.  
  
It was one of those strange moments in my life, where I became a little closer to my team mates. I didn't know then that I would look back at this moment as the turning point in my relationship with the others. "Who then Tyson?"  
  
He looked over at me, tears welling in his eyes again. "Fuck off, Kai." He turned away, tears slipping down his cheeks again.  
  
"Tell me Tyson." I said in a forceful, yet quiet voice.  
  
He looked at me, as if set against it, but even as I watched, the expression melted away into hopelessness. "This goes no further than you and me. I don't want the others to be worried." He gulped, and I nodded, realisation dawning on me and filling my stomach with lead. "I... I'm... It... It's me."  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: So, Kai's been told, but that's all for awhile now. The others aren't gonna find out just yet.  
  
Y. Haku: Yeah, so tell us what you thought, R and R! 


	3. Max takes a trip

Haku: FUNFUN!!!!!  
  
Y. Haku: What's funfun?  
  
Haku: writing this fan fic! That's what's funfun!  
  
Hillary: -.- I am so glad I only have to put up with her for this fic.  
  
Haku: And it's shaping up to be nice and long Hill.  
  
Hillary: Oh dammit.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
LoneWolfStar7: The reason why it's Tyson dying is he's the most Exuberant of the Bladebreakers... and also, as weird as this sounds, I like to pick on my favourite characters, hence why Tyson and Yugi (From Yu-Gi-Oh! -just in case you didn't know .) Get such a hard time.  
  
Tyson and Yugi: HEYYY!!!  
  
vanishingact: Yes, Tyson will eventually die... but not until the second last chapter, and at the rate my mind is working on this, it'll be a long time yet...  
  
Genna: I should update every Sunday, that's my updating day, just because it's easier to keep track of everything. It also ensures that I can't procrastinate in my writing and get at least one chapter done a week. So unless I get really lazy, there should be a new chappie up every Sunday. And thanks for saying it's good, it isn't really though.  
  
Kenren19: I like Kai/Tala and Rei/Max personally... And there is actually a difference between Shounen-ai and Yaoi.  
  
Hillary: Yaoi tends to deal more with short, pointless stories that have one thing in mind, down and dirty butt-fucking.  
  
Haku: O.o CENSORED!!!!  
  
Hillary: Hey, you've sworn in the actual fic, why can't I swear in the A/N?  
  
Haku: Cos I said so. Shounen-ai on the other hand deals with a relationship built up over time, more fluffy then lemony (generally) Shounen-Ai literally translates to little boy love, whereas Yaoi is interpreted as male x male porn.  
  
Y. Haku: and there's your little boring lesson that you'll probably take no notice of because it doesn't matter anyway. SAME DIFFERENCE!!!!  
  
black dragon: I plan to keep going, because I love writing this story!  
  
Kyelor: Thanks for the comments; it's nice to know what I'm doing right. -Hides her evil grin when she thinks of what is going to happen to Tyson-  
  
Timberwolf220: Yes, Tyson is going to die, and my plan is to make this fic a real tear-jerker... I told my friend how it's going to end, and she burst out crying. And she doesn't even LIKE Tyson...  
  
Hillary: And unfortunately, Tyson does have to die to tie up the plot.  
  
Y. Haku: Yeah. And Haku's already re-vamped one ending that was going to be a tragedy; she doesn't want to change another, especially seeing as this is meant to be angst/ tragedy...  
  
Jenny N: Yes, I'm afraid Tyson really is going to die... and I'm hoping against hope that people will like the ending I have planned, even if it is really sad...  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Haku: I never once claimed I owned Beyblade. Heck, I don't even own a Beyblade!  
  
~~~  
  
Max takes a trip  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, so normally I wouldn't tell you this, cos I like to keep my private life private... but late last night, I was coming back from the john when I heard voices. Probably something I wasn't meant to overhear by their hushed quality.  
  
"You can't tell them, Please Kai? I don't want them to be upset..." That was Tyson's voice, I'd recognise it a mile away, but it was cracked, like he had been crying. Its gritty quality meant one thing, Tyson was upset.  
  
"Hmn." I rolled my eyes, standard team leader response there...  
  
"Please Kai? I'm begging you!" He really sounded like he was too, I hid outside the door frame, being as quiet as I could.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell them. But you should Tyson, they have a right to know. Now go to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow. I'm not going to go easy on you." Man, that's probably the longest I've ever heard Kai talk... what were they talking about?  
  
"Sure. No rest for the weary, eh Kai?" Tyson gave a weak chuckle. "Night."  
  
"Go to sleep Tyson."  
  
"Fine then." He sounded incredibly disgruntled.  
  
I waited outside for a little, before I heard the soft sounds of sleep, then I quietly made my way into the Dojo, to my own bedroll and to thoughts on what I just heard.  
  
~~~  
  
My thoughts must have taken me into sleep, because I woke up the next morning to a cheery Rei. "Come on Max, wakey wakey! You got a phone call!"  
  
"Whatthefuck?" I mumbled, as Rei tried to wake me up enough to answer the phone. Finally, Kai came up with the solution and dropped a bucket of ice water over my head. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! COLD!" It was cold too! Fucking freezing! Now fully awake, cold, and very wet, I took the phone from Rei, and shot Kai a death glance. The sadistic bastard was chuckling! "Hello?"  
  
"My dear little Maxie! I didn't call too early did I?"  
  
"Mum!" (Haku: I'm Australian, so sue me. I spell the RIGHT way.) If I wasn't awake after the water, I was definitely awake now. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Maxie! And I have some great news, if you're willing to hear me out." Mum sounded very excited about something.  
  
"Of course I am Mum! What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"I managed to get you some tickets to come to England with us, that is, The All Stars and I. We're going for a week, and I know this is late notice, but we're leaving this afternoon... every other time I've tried to call you, it's been too early or too late because of the time difference. So what do you say, want to come?" I nearly whopped on the spot.  
  
"Sure! I'll have to ask Kai though... he might have training planned, and we've got a tournament coming up too." I put my hand over the speaker part of the phone. "Kai? Can I go to England with my Mum for a week?"  
  
Insert standard Kai grunt, and take it whichever way you want.  
  
"Thank you!" I turned back to the phone. "Mum! I can come!"  
  
"Well get packed, and I'll meet you at the air port. The flight from America stops over in Japan, so we'll pick you up." (Haku: Circumstances = highly unlikely, but I'M the Authoress, and what I say goes.)  
  
"Sure! Bye Mum! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too little Maxie." There was a click as she put her phone down. I raced upstairs to get packed. I WAS GOING TO ENGLAND!  
  
~~~  
  
And now the story skips straight to the air port. Sure, a lot of weird and wonderful things happened that day, such as Dragoon getting run over by a small Scottish terrier, who them proceeded to treat him like a chew toy, much to Tyson's dismay (I was still wondering what had made him upset the night before, because the way he was acting, it was almost as if I'd imagined the whole thing. Same ordinary Tyson...)  
  
The dog had then gotten a kick up the bum, which wasn't a good move, because it's owner then chased Tyson around for an hour, hitting him over the head with her handbag.  
  
So yes, erm... some funny things did happen that day, but because of their irrelevance to the story, they shall be left out.  
  
We were walking to the departures part of the Airport when I saw her. "MUM! MUM!" I threw myself at her and gave her the biggest hug I could muster. We walked together to the plane.  
  
At the gate, I said goodbye to all my friends, and as Tyson said "See ya, have a nice trip." In a near dead pan voice, I looked at him.  
  
He really didn't look like the same Tyson on closer inspection, his eyes were lost and sad, and his hair hung slightly limp down his back. His skin was paler than usual, and his breathing seemed laboured. "Ty..."  
  
"Come on Maxie, or we'll miss the plane!"  
  
"Coming Mum! See ya Tyson!" I ran down the boarding Hall to catch up with my Mum. And even as I boarded the plane, and took my seat, I couldn't shake the feeling that I would never see Tyson that healthy again... Fool I was, I dismissed it.  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: There ya go, Maxie Baby tells a little of the tale.  
  
Y. Haku: And all you Max lovers? He does eventually come back into the plot, just not quite yet.  
  
Hillary: It's my first chappie next, right?  
  
Haku: Yup! R and R my luffable Reviewers! 


	4. Hillary's Talk With Rei

Hillary: Haku?  
  
Haku: Yes?  
  
Hillary: -points at all the crying reviewers- Why didn't you update last week?  
  
Haku: Because I couldn't think of something to write for your point of view. Also, I've kinda got nothing that happens until the main event, and that's really sad and...  
  
Hillary: So in other words, you're procrastinating.  
  
Haku: Erm... not quite in those words, but yeah.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Haku: Ahh, my favourite part of writing the fics.  
  
LoneWolfStar7- I'm glad you think it's good! And NAUGHTY CAT!  
  
Y. Haku: Don't yell at the reviewer's pets Hikari.  
  
black dragon- I'm glad you do like it, even if it's for such a sad reason. I do know how you feel though, well kind of. My grandfather is currently undergoing treatment for cancer, and my dog, which we got when I was born, died of cancer in her mouth. I know, comparing a pet to a relative isn't right, but it's still sad.  
  
kagome-powerful-miko2021-  
  
For chapter 1: I will write more, my problem is I can't flesh out my emotions enough and pull heart strings, unless it's anger or hatred. I don't know why that is...  
  
For chapter 2: I will do!  
  
Timberwolf220- Yes, he does have to die, and hopefully, even though it will be sad, the way I've got it running around in my head will make it good... not good that he died, but a good ending... not a hopeless one.  
  
Y. Haku: As for pairings, nope, sorry. None in this fic.  
  
Kenren19- Yup! That's right! And I know. I really hate doing this to my favourite character.  
  
Max: -pops up from nowhere- I thought *I* was your favourite?  
  
Haku: You and Tyson share top spot.  
  
sakura9566- Yeah, there's a reason I'm sending him away, but he does come back. Also, I know what you mean about my chapters needing to be longer. I'm really bad at fleshing them out, so I can see where you're coming from there. I think it's the biggest fault in my writing.  
  
kiwi chirpie cheep- Lol, you know, I did too actually, I remember asking my dad, 'Dad, what's a mom?' The first time I read it.  
  
Jenna- Yes to both I'm afraid.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Hillary: She doesn't own it okeday?  
  
Haku: HEY! OKEDAY'S MY WORD! I OWN IT! I USED IT BEFORE EVEN JAR JAR BINKS! But I don't own Beyblade (Or Star Wars.)  
  
Note: Slight Hillary Tyson hints in this chappie... more like Hill has a crush than anything though.  
  
Hillary: I do not! -Goes bright red-  
  
~~~  
  
Hillary's talk with Rei  
  
~~~  
  
(Haku: Yup, that's right, Two POV's in this chappie.)  
  
Hillary:  
  
Is it just me, or has Tyson been slacking off lately? And has Kai been letting him? Honestly, that day he came late, he didn't even get an extra session with Kai, just a slap on the wrist and 'Don't worry, Try harder next time?' I mean, it's a known fact that Tyson doesn't have an on time bone in his body, but even for him that day was tardy. That's what's been running through my head for awhile now. But I dunno, recently, it seems Tyson's been a lot different than usual. I mean, a Tournament's coming up, and he's not even excited about it. He's BROODING for godssake! Moping about the house, barely eating or drinking, going to bed as early as possible, and waking up before everyone else, just so he can get away... It's almost like he's avoiding us, but why would he do that to us...  
  
To me?  
  
Okay, I know that Tyson and I haven't had the best relationship in the time that we've known each other, Well we've had a pretty fucked up one if you'll excuse my language, but that doesn't mean things can't get better can't they? Well, I thought they were getting better anyway... I dunno, maybe I'll talk with Rei about it. He's a lot more observant than he leads people to believe. There's no way I'm going to Tyson just to get fobbed off again. Rei notices tiny details that others don't pick up, and why am I boring you with this? The point is, I'm going to talk with Rei.  
  
So I slowly pick myself up on the couch. Tyson's sitting in the room at the moment, and is it just me, or does he look more tired and worn than usual? He looks up at me, those eyes, once so full of warmth, now cold and empty, and dead. He's smiling though, a terribly forced smile, trying to convince me that nothing's wrong, but doing the exact opposite, making me more certain that something is. I stand up quietly and leave the room, going off in search of the Chinese blader. Behind me, I hear Tyson coughing into his hand. He's had that cold for awhile now; I wonder when it'll go away? Approaching the doorway to Rei's room, I gently rap my knuckles upon the door. "Rei? Can I speak with you for a minute?"  
  
A Sleepy grunt comes from behind the door. "What? Why?"  
  
I sigh. "It's about Tyson, Rei; I think there's something wrong with him."  
  
The door opens very quickly after that, and I see Rei's face watching me closely. "You've noticed it too huh? Come on in then." He steps back slightly, allowing me entrance to the small room that he had been moved into. Grandpa recently moved the Bladebreakers all into separate rooms, and when I asked him about it, he shot a furtive glance at Tyson who gave a subtle shake of the head. "Well, you're all growing dudes my homeboys, and you need space ya dig?" Something told me that there was more to it then that. Rei cleared his throat impatiently.  
  
"Sorry Rei, I zoned out."  
  
"That's alright Hill. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, amber eyes reproachful.  
  
"Well, it seems that Tyson's been acting really weird lately." I stated.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well you know, really weirdly." Great, that goes on the dumbest statements ever list... I sighed. "Sorry, I just don't know how to say it."  
  
Rei nodded, and looked me in the eye. "You mean like how he's been moping around the house, how he's been getting steadily worse at Beyblading because he's loosing his spirit, and how now he wears contact Lenses?"  
  
"Yeah, he has been so mopey! I mean it's not like Tyson to... What do you mean contact lenses?" It was my turn to lock my eyes on him.  
  
"Well, I saw him the other day, I woke up earlier than usual, because I had to go to the bathroom, and when I went in there, I saw Tyson putting in his lenses. I asked him about it, he said they were a temporary thing, and that the world was a little foggy."  
  
I nodded. It would make sense, after all, his Beyblading was off the mark, but recently, hadn't it gotten worse instead of better? I pointed this out to Rei.  
  
He nodded. "That's what I've noticed too. But I think it has something to do with the time of year it is as well."  
  
"The time of year?"  
  
~~~  
  
Rei:  
  
I nodded towards Hillary. "Not many know when Tyson's mother died. He prefers to keep it within the family. That's just like him; he bottles up his problems and refuses to tell anyone about them. Sometimes that stubbornness can be a curse. But anyway, not even I know the exact date, but his mother's anniversary is around this time."  
  
"Her death anniversary?" Hillary asked, a slight look of shock on her face.  
  
I nodded, turning my gaze away from Hillary. "Tyson's mum was a heavy smoker, and she started to get sick because of it. Tyson suffered from it too. When he was little, he used to get Asthma attacks. That's how I know. One day, we were talking about near Death experiences (Haku; Hey, it's something I talk about with my friends, so why can't they?) and he told me about all the frightening times he wasn't able to breathe when he was a kid. He said to me, and his exact words were, 'There's nothing scarier than not being able to breathe, and knowing that it's your own body that's stopping you from doing so. You try and try and try, but you might as well be underwater for all the good it does you. I think that's the scariest feeling in the world.' And then I asked him why, and he told me that his Mum used to be a heavy smoker, and she had tried to quit many times, because she knew it was hurting him. But she couldn't, and one day, it took her life. The smoking gave her a heart attack, and Tyson, who had to put up with all that for all those years took another heavy blow. Maybe he's just remembering all that." Hillary looked at me, her eyes showing understanding, but then a voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Or maybe he isn't." Both our heads snapped up simultaneously to see Kai standing in the doorway.  
  
"How long were you listening Kai?" Hillary demanded of our captain.  
  
"Does it matter? Look, if you're so worried about your boyfriend Hillary, why don't you ask HIM what's wrong instead of going to see Rei behind his back?" Hillary went bright red, Kai had struck a nerve.  
  
"Well what do you think is wrong then Kai?" I asked him, my temper rising, "Tell us what you think?"  
  
"What I think doesn't matter Rei, but you'd do well to remember that Tyson is Tyson. He'll tell you what's wrong when he's ready. Not before. Now you two get some rest. We've got a tournament tomorrow. Downtown, as a warm-up for the big one."  
  
I growled low in my throat, but in the end I submitted. Hillary meekly moved out of the room, and down the hallway to call her parents and tell them she'd be staying the night. As I was pulling off my top, Kai spoke to me again.  
  
"Don't concern yourself with what is wrong with Tyson, Rei, he has a problem and he'll sort it out. Focus on your match tomorrow, and let me focus on mine. Let Tyson sort himself out. He always will in the end." I nodded. As cold as the advice was, it still had some underlying truths. One, this was Tyson, and he wasn't likely to tell me anything that was seriously wrong, unless it directly affected the team or put any of us, other than him in danger. The jury's still out on whether that's a good thing or not. And Two, Tyson was Tyson. He'd never let anything get in the way of his team.  
  
'Still though,' A nasty little voice in my head said, 'What IS wrong with Tyson? And why can I smell a rat?' with that, I felt sleep call me, but not before the voice had had it's final word in. "And what does Kai know that he's not telling us?"  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: So yeah, still dismally short. But longer than usual eh?  
  
Hillary: Rei's part was longer than mine. -Pouts-  
  
Haku: your point?  
  
Hillary: -complains-  
  
Haku; -sighs- Read and Review everyone. 


	5. Tyson's Battle

Haku: SOMETHING'S GONNA HAPPEN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Hillary: About time!

Haku: Shush you.

Y. Haku: well, get on to the fic quickly then.

REVIEW REPLIES

vanishingact- See? You have a soft spot for the guy. Everyone does.

LoneWolfStar7- Oh. My dog bites my feet, and then she licks them... I have a feeling she wants to eat me... And of course Rei suspects something! He's like the SMART one.

Hillary: Let me guess, we all fall into a category.

Haku: Yup! Kai's Quiet, Kenny's Nerdy, Rei's Smart, Max's Happy, You, Hillary are Annoying, and Tyson's Dopey.

Hillary: Great, we're the 6 dwarfs.

Haku: Heigh ho Heigh ho, it's off to work we go!

kia- O.o interesting... I will write more!

sakura9566- Lol. My chapters are usually about 1000 words. Medium is about 1500 and insanely long is about 2000. I always aim for 2000 but I never get there. ._.

Hillary: Kai isn't really being nice to Tyson, he's just doing his version of "I know something you don't know."

timberwolf220- It's alright, Chibi Sara can bug me... I just won't listen. -shrugs- Yes, Tyson is going to die. No, there will be no romance... wait, that's not quite true.

Y. Haku: There will be HINTS of Hill/Tyson.

Haku: -shockgasp!- IT'S NOT A YAOI OR YURI PAIR!!!

Bayleef- Hopefully, the ending I have planned will be sad, but not depressing. 

Ivgie Sole- I'm glad you're liking it!

DISCLAIMER:

Hillary: If Haku owned Beyblade, We'd be in little hats, carrying picks and shovels.

Haku: Coincidentally, I don't own Disney or Snow White either.

~~~

Tyson's battle.

~~~ 

Damn... I didn't get much sleep last night, I just stared at the blur that I thought was the ceiling fan. I really want to tell the others, and I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer.

No, I will hold out. What the others don't know wont hurt them. Or will it?

Kai told me about Hill and Rei. I can't believe that they would do that! But then, I haven't been totally truthful with them lately either. It's quiet at the breakfast table this morning. You can almost hear the tension between Kai and Hill. Rei's a bit more relaxed though. Dizzi chose that moment to sum it up perfectly.

"Wow, if it got any livelier in here, a funeral would break out." Of course, when there's a person with less than two months to live within earshot, that's not the kindest thing to say.

"Excuse me." I grunted lamely, as I left the table, venom in my voice. Halfway down the hall, though, I was struck with a wave of nausea so bad I had to run to the bathroom. (Haku: Gluh, bad image coming up, you might want to look away) My head barely made it's way to the toilet bowl, before my stomach forced it's contents through my mouth. Once I had finished, the acidic taste of stomach juices in my mouth, I looked down. Some of my former spirit chose that moment to cut through my disgust. "When did I eat carrot?" (Haku: Sorry, I know that was disgusting. if you didn't read it, you can look now.) Flushing the toilet, I looked up, and washed my face, taking long draughts of water from the sink. My rasping breath frosted the mirror slightly, and fine beads of sweat rolled down my face. "Why me? Why the fuck was it me?" 

~~~

Some time later, found us on the BBA bus. It was the closet that I had been to the other members of my team for some time, and I was afraid they'd notice something, but no. It was the usual run of business. Truth be told, I was a little offended that they hadn't noticed anything, after all, these were the people who were meant to be my friends. I guess that was why I hadn't told them anything, because I wanted to see if they would figure it out for themselves. They hadn't. Dragoon flashed angrily at me, he knew that wasn't the reason, as I did. I just didn't want to hurt them I guess. I didn't know that I was hurting them more by not letting them know, but that comes later. I dragged my head away from the window, to Kai's harsh and commanding "Tyson, Pay attention!"

"Right, Seeing that Tyson has come back to Earth, I can finally get to our battle line-up. Due to the fact that Tyson has been slacking off lately, and preforming horribly..." Oh really, I DO have a reason over here Kai. "He's up first. He wouldn't be up at all, Except, seeing as Max is in America, we only have three bladers. You lucked out Tyson." I scowled, but nodded, then turned back at the window. 

That's when it happened, That moment, there.

My lungs suddenly burned as if they were on fire, and my body constricted, I coughed madly, wildly, Hillary springing up immediately and thumping me on the back, with calls of, 'Tyson, Tyson, are you alright?" Slowly, the coughing subsided, and the pain returned to a dull throb in the pit of my stomach. I looked at my hands, which had sprung up to cover my mouth in the same moment, my coughing fit had begun. There was a fine spray of red covering them. I quickly tucked them away, but Hillary had seen. "Tyson?"

"I'm fine Hillary." I said, putting on my usual cheery smile. "Really, something just went down the wrong way is all." I smiled at her, and she sighed, retreating back to her seat behind Rei. I felt Kai watching me, and turned. His look said, _You are clearly not fine Tyson._ I smiled at him and shrugged, turning away once more.

~~~

"Welcome to the district Championships!" Jazz Man's familiar voice rang throughout the air. The familiar blue Bandanna clad man called above the crowd. "Today, as a special treat, first up we have an exhibition match between the world champions, the Bladebreakers," I felt the familiar warm glow of the spotlight as it bathed my shoulders, but made no bold attention grabbing moves as usual. I just smiled and waved, perfectly aware of the way that the spotlight etched my clammy skin and hooded eyes and made me look even sicker than I was. "Versing the up and coming, Swordstalkers!" Another spotlight revealed a grim looking bunch of boys after this, and I felt another surge of coughing making its way up my throat. "Without any more ado, let's introduce the first match, Kyle from the Swordstalkers, versus Tyson of the Bladebreakers!" I smiled my usual smile and approached the dish.

Before I was even halfway however, a similar, coughing fit struck me down. I found myself unable to breathe, clutching my chest in agony, and almost revelling when there was a rush of scarlet above my head. After that, I knew no more.

~~~

Haku: I'm evil, aren't I?

Hillary: That wasn't very nice of you, no.

Y. Haku: Next chapter, Max and Kenny. Read and Review!


	6. Revelations

Haku: Wow, everyone thinks I'm cruel...

Hillary: Why does everyone think you're cruel?

Haku: Because I'm killing off Tyson, and no matter how many people ask me not to, I'm still going to...

Y. Haku: That might have something to do with it...

Haku: What's that supposed to mean?

Y. Haku: It might also be that you left them hanging on a cliff for two weeks.

Haku: Oh yeah... About that, I was in Melbourne, and couldn't get to a word processor to update.

REVIEW REPLIES:

Haku: Playing with bold is fun!

**Bayleef**- Sorry for leaving it there, it was cruel, but new chappie now right?

**LoneWolfStar7**- Maybe so, but Kai's also the quietest. So he's quiet. Rei's the second smartest so he's smart. (Tyson's just Smart ass, but I won't go into that.) Don't worry, I'm a little too obsessed with some other things... -points to an area of her computer where there is nothing but Yugi and Yami pictures as far as the eye can see, then turns around and points to an area filled with Malik pictures and signs reading 'DEATH TO YAMI MALIK! LIVE ON THE HIKARI!!!' Which is, (if possible) Bigger than the Yugi and Yami shrine-

**vanishingact- **Sorry, but he IS going to die. And here, have a Kleenex... (Hehe, by the time I'm done, you'll have a Tyson shrine somewhere...)

**Hutchy-** Sorry, I'm evil. Tyson will die, but don't worry. It'll be sad, but not too sad.

**Drifting soul**- Tyson isn't going to die for another few chapters, don't worry. Oh, and sorry for leaving the update for two weeks...

**Ivgie Solr-** ^_^ I'm glad you don't think it was disgusting... but poor Tyson eh?

Hillary: What do you mean poor Tyson? You're the one killing him off!

Haku: Aww shaddap Hillary.

**Child of the Stars- **How do I know all this stuff about lung cancer you ask? Well, lets see. 

1. In health last year, we had three topics, The lungs, Smoking and cancer. They all briefly touched on cancer of the lung, and for the cancer unit, my project for my report paper was in actual fact, Lung cancer.

2. Google.com is an incredibly helpful place. (Gotta love that research!)

3. What I'm not sure about, I use my common sense for. For example, I'm not sure if it effects your eyes at all, but cancers cause a build-up of fluids in your body, which causes pressure on sensitive areas, like your bladder, brain and eyes. So it is possible. Highly unlikely, but possible.

**Imari-** No, Tyson DIDN'T faint. he only fell down because he FELT like it.

Y. Haku: Don't be sarcastic towards the reviewers Hikari.

Haku: Sorry. Love the new name by the way! Tis cool!

DISCLAIMER:

Haku: Hmmm let's see... Muntedface (Andrew) Is in the series, as are the two big noses. (Lee and Ian.) If I owned it, do you really think I'd let someone with rubber lips or the world's biggest schnoz on the show?

~~~

Revelations

~~~

Kenny:

It was all calm a second before, and a second after it happened. The calm before the storm and then the delayed reaction I guess. But there was two seconds of deadly silence as Tyson broke into a coughing fit, the whole stands in what seemed to be a horrified trance. Then he collapsed before my very eyes. It was only one second after this that the screams of shock and horror went up.

We of course, That is to say Hillary, Kai, Rei and I, ran to Tyson as soon as our numb brains registered what had happened. Kai got there first surprisingly. "Tyson you bloody FUCKHEAD!" Was what he said upon reaching the limp form. We all turned to look at him, with looks of disgust, but upon seeing his face, we each in turn saw something there, and it clicked. Kai had known something like this would happen, the same way he knew that Tyson wasn't melancholy about his mother (Rei had told us what had happened that morning). The stadium's paramedics came running up at that moment and after comforting a frantic Hillary, they hoisted a limp Tyson onto a stretcher.

"You Bladebreakers better clear out before the media gets here." One told us, "They're gonna have a field day. We're going to take Tyson to the closest hospital, you guys SHOULD know where it is." 

"I know where it is." Kai said softly, a sour look on his face. "Let me just clear a few things up here, then I'll bring the others."

The paramedic nodded, and shot a glance at Kai. We all followed his lead, and saw something that startled me, if not the others. Kai had a lost and defeated look on his face, as he turned and walked up to Jazzman. He leaned towards him and there was a few seconds of whispered conversation, with Jazzman looking at first surprised, then puzzled, and finally consenting. He nodded to Kai, then straightened up. 

"I have just received word from the Bladebreaker's captain that They have withdrawn from the match. The match goes to SWORDSTALKERS!" This of course was lost amongst the panicked and fidgety crowd, each one trying to get a closer look at the boy on the stretcher. Kai returned.

"Let's go." 

"But Kai..."

"Wait!" 

'Please, let's just check if Tyson's.."

He frowned at us. "Not now. I'll tell you everything when we get to the hospital." I looked up, and saw that beyond him, the paramedics and Tyson were gone, and that Kai had a strange expression on his face. His voice too, was slightly choked, and I found myself thinking, _Could it be? Kai is worried?_ Rei nodded, as did I, and shot a look towards the others. One thing you could count on, is that if they didn't listen to Kai, they'd listen to Rei. And they did. I fell in line behind Kai, and the others behind me, like some kind of animal pack. It was a solemn group of Bladebreakers who went back to the bus that day, all of us upset that we'd been kept out of the loop, even if that loop only consisted of Tyson and Kai. 

We didn't manage to escape the press though, as soon as we were out of the arena, they were on us, like vultures on a dying animal. We knew how to deal with them, it comes with the territory of being world champions. With simple lines like: "No comment" and "All questions are to be directed towards the BBA" you can get through crowds relatively easily. 

Kai's death glares help somewhat as well.

~~~

"Kai, just WHAT is going on?" Was the first thing I said, upon taking my seat in the bus. Kai sighed, and for a moment, he seemed to struggle with his emotions, before he came to a decision.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You'd find out soon anyway." He paused for a moment, as everyone looked at him, their attention locked on his features. "I'm not meant to be telling you this, as I promised Tyson that I wouldn't until he was ready."

Dizzi chose this moment to put in one of her quirks. "What? Kai actually PROMISED something? Well call me crazy. Guess I owe you 5 bucks chief."

Kai scowled. "Kenny, tell your laptop to shut the fuck up before I throw it out the window. And so help me I will." Dizzi didn't need me to repeat it. she fell quiet. "That's better." 

"So, what's the big secret Kai?" Rei prompted, watching the storm haired blader very closely.

"Well, Rei, you were right. The story does begin with Tyson's mother, but that's not the reason why he's so upset. As Rei has told Hillary, Tyson's mother had a bit of a smoking problem, and it killed her, but the effects are still going on. It's killing Tyson now as well." If Kai didn't have our attention before, he certainly had it now. He sighed. "Tyson's dying. He's been dying for awhile now."

There was stunned silence throughout the bus, until in a quiet and shocked voice, Hillary asked, "What? Why? How?"

Kai lowered his head, until we couldn't see his eyes clearly, for the shadows. His fists clenched into balls. "He has cancer. Lung cancer. and He's going to die very soon. He told me not to tell you, so you wouldn't treat him like a porcelain doll. He only told me, because I had half figured it out." He said, his voice choked in emotion, so unlike his usual voice. I could tell that this was affecting him, even though my numb brain was still trying to register the fact that one of my closest friends was in his last days of life. "The bloody stubborn bastard."

Hillary looked horror stricken. I knew why though, after all, it was no secret that she had a crush on Tyson. Rei just stared at his hands, but his face said very plainly that he wished Tyson had told us. That we didn't have to find out from someone else. I knew this, because I felt the same way.

For once, Dizzi didn't have something smart to say. There wasn't anything to say I guess, and we all just sat in silence, Hillary letting tears leak from her eyes without a noise escaping her, until we reached the hospital. Though the short distance, it was the longest ride I've ever had in my entire life.

And as we slowly shuffled into the waiting room, I saw Kai, back into his cold shell again, the only sign that he felt anything at all was the single, wet, blue streak down his face, where a tear had caused his face paint had run.

~~~

Haku: I had originally wanted Max to be in this chapter, but Kenny's got really emotional towards the end, so I had to leave it there.

Hillary: In other news, There's only a few chapters left. 

Y. Haku: What a pity. -sarcasm literally DRIPPING off his voice- Read and review?

Haku: Next Chapter: Maxie! 


	7. Max's Code

Hillary: Hehe, I got in first, but only because Haku's late...

Haku and Y. Haku: -burst through the door- SORRY WE'RE LATE!!!

Haku: Okay, now that everyone's here, straight on with the review replies and such.

But first...

**_YES, I AM GOING TO HAVE TYSON DIE AT THE END OF THIS FIC! HOPEFULLY, IT WON'T BE TOO SAD, BUT IT WILL HAPPEN, SO PLEASE *STOP* LEAVING REVIEWS ASKING WHETHER HE IS GOING TO DIE OR NOT._**

-Cough- thank you.

Y. Haku: -looks slightly blasted away- Don't yell at the reviewers Hikari?

Haku: You want summa dis? -waves fist threateningly-

Y. Haku: Err... not really, no.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**LoneWolfStar7**- ...?

Y. Haku: Oooookaaay...

**Bayleef**- -Huggles Kai too- Hey! That was fun! -Huggles Kai again-

Kai: Get... off... me...

Haku: Okay then -shrug.- I'm glad you're enjoying it though.

**Messenger of Light**- Actually... what happens next is.... -gets bonked by Hillary-

Hillary: Let them find out yourself you idiot!

Haku: That wasn't very nice Hill... -nurses her head-

**Drifting soul**- Really? I must remember to put things like that in more often, eh?

**Mrs.Sumpter**- Hell, do you need an excuse? I'm gonna update now! ^_^

**Hutchy**- Lol. It gets sadder yet...

Y. Haku: -elbows her- SHUT UP! Do you want to loose reviewers?

**Ivgie Sole**- ^_^ seriously, all through the series', I was waiting for Kai to say something like that to Dizzi... I think she deserved it. -pouts- And thanks for the review!

**vanishingact**- MUAHAHAHA! Ty isn't so bad, once you get over the fact that he mouths off all the time. You will hate me for eternity at the end of this fic then, because I'm GONNA make you like Tyson!

**crescente nuwedes**- ^_^ Thanks for the review!

**Imari**- ^_^ Nearly there... only a few more chapters to go.

**Child of the Stars**- See the large, bold, italic, underlined writing towards the top of the page. I'm glad you like the fic though.

**Firehedgehog**- I will do. Thanks for the review.

~~~

Max's code.

~~~

I was humming to myself quite merrily when it happened. I can remember it so well, a feeling of increasing panic from Draciel, making me look down, just to see his bit flashing frantically. First, one long one, then a brief pause, then three short flashes and a long one. He would pause again, and Lather, rinse and repeat. This and the increasing worry I felt from him made me run, confused to my mother, who was in the living room of our hotel suite.

I can remember the room, almost as if it was saturated with colour then, which is curious, because Emily claims that the colours were no-where near as bright as I claimed them to be any time after that. My mother was sitting on an olive green couch, which was pressed up against a wall made of wooden panels. I raced across the leafy green carpet towards her, then across the creamy white tiles that marked the transition from hallway to living room. Looking back at it now, I'm surprised I can remember so much, it's like the image is burnt into my brain, my mother there, sitting in front of a black TV which at the moment was switched off. There was a picture hanging above her, a photo of some rainforest or another, fitting into the decor of the room.

"Mum! Draciel's doing something weird, look!" I held up the purple blade to her, as she put her book down upon the glass table and stared at the blade intently.

"What...?" Was the first response I got, as mum's face took on a look of puzzlement, then slowly realisation. "It's Morse Code Maxie! He's saying TV." The look of puzzlement returned to her features, but I immediately grabbed the remote control from the table beside her and flicked on the unit in front of me. 

A little jingle announced the news, as an overly made-up woman sat under the lights of cameras miles away from where I was. "Tyson, an illustrious member of the 'Bladebreakers', has been admitted into hospital tonight after suffering a coughing fit at a recent tournament. The world champion Beyblader has been diagnosed with cancer of the lung, after the incident. Guy Forge relates." My mouth fell open, as I turned around to face my mother. She had a similar look on her highly polished features, as 'Guy Forge' told the rest of the news article.

"Earlier today, Tyson Kinomiya suffered a coughing fit and collapsed before his 'exhibition beybattle' at the downtown Stadium in Japan. This caused a panic within the stadium, but luckily, paramedics were close at hand to see to the unconscious blader. He was then escorted to an unnamed hospital where he was diagnosed with cancer of the lung and is now being treated for this condition. Unfortunately, the members of the Bladebreakers have declined the option to give an interview and have not commented on the situation as of yet." As he was speaking, images flashed across the screen of the lights upon Tyson, showing every grey and etched feature of a pale face, as it scrunched up in a fit of coughing, his eyes growing dimmer, and dimmer, until eventually, his eyelids dropped, and he fell to the ground.

"Tyson!" I yelled, horrified at the images in front of me. Mum stood up, and raced to the phone on the wall.

I watched her, as she frantically dialled a number. She waited a few seconds, her brow creased in worry, "Yes, hello, I need an urgent plane Ticket to Japan, I don't care how much it costs, to leave sometime this afternoon. Two if it's possible." She paused briefly. "Uh huh. Mmm Okay then. I'll take that ticket then. Do I just go down to the airport and claim it? Good. Okay then. Thanks. Bye." She turned to face me, and gave a weak smile. "He'll be alright Maxie, but I got you a plane ticket to get there, so you can be with your friend. They only had one, so You'll have to go by yourself. can you handle it?" 

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself at my mother, tears streaming from my eyes. "Thank you mum. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

She smiled down at me. I can remember it so well, the way her eyes were rimmed with moisture, the way her arms felt sad, yet comforting at the same time, looped around my shoulders. "You just go be with your friend, Okay Maxie? I'll send your clothes over in a few days. Let's get you to the airport." I nodded my thanks.

~~~

I really can't remember much of the trip to the airport, or the flight. I just barely remember calling Kai to get which hospital he was at, and catching a Taxi. It all seems to pass by, in a blur, and still, even tired by the long flight, I remember going into that hospital, with a sick feeling of worry in the pit of my stomach, and asking where his room was. 

"Who are you then?" The woman at the service desk asked me, but I was saved the need to answer, by Hillary, coming up the passage.

"Oh Max! Thank God you're here!" She threw herself at me, sobbing half-heartedly into my shoulder, and muttering something about me supposed to be being in England. I patted her awkwardly, well aware of the receptionists eyes, trained on my back. "I was so worried that... that..." She trailed off, and I can remember the expression of hopelessness on her face so clearly.

"That what, Hilary?" I questioned her gently.

"You'd better come with me..." She said, ever so quietly, and gently took my hand, leading me down hallways to an unmarked door. Gently opening it, she let go of my hand and walked inside. I followed slowly.

The atmosphere inside the room was depressing. Kai was leaning against the wall, looking out of the window onto the grimy streets, a grim expression on his face, Rei was sitting in a chair, his eyes downcast, Kenny was seated on a chair to the other side of the bed, staring at Dizzi's screen, but for once in the time I have known him, she was open, and not being used, merely sitting there, not saying anything. Hillary took up a position that she must have originally held, on the foot of Tyson's bed, looking at his face, which was lit by a fluorescent light high above. And Tyson? Tyson was in the bed, sleeping peacefully, but with a look of slight pain on his face. He looked thin and palpable, and deathly pale. "Tyson..." I whispered, and the entire room gave a start, turning towards me, as I looked down at the face of my sleeping team-mate.

"Max... You're meant to be in England..." Rei commented, his voice hollow and lifeless. "Why are you..."

"Here? Do you think I'd stay in England when I knew my friend was sick? As soon as I saw the news I came straight over on the next flight! I'm not about to take a holiday when my best buddy could die..." I said back, softly, but with conviction.

Hillary sighed. She turned to me, a faraway look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Max, there's no 'could' about it. There's nothing that the doctors can do."

I felt like a ten tonne weight had settled somewhere in the region of my navel after she said that. "No, Tyson..." I moved forward, staring at the ashen face in front of me, and fighting tears. The eyelids of the sleeping form flicked open, and the boy managed a weak smile.

"Hey guys... I'm sorry." He said, wincing slightly with every breath he took. "Fuck that hurts." Tyson's eyes carried a slightly glazed look, as he tried to focus on my face.

"Ty... Why didn't you tell us?" Where the words that slipped from my lips, as I watched him very closely.

"Maxie? What are you doing here? You're meant to be in England, having fun with the All Stars.. Don't tell me you came back just for me?" He said, his voice slightly slurred, his breathing shallow and raspy.

"Of course I'm here Ty! I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't come back! But why didn't you tell us? Why? We had a right to know." Everyone stared at me curiously. It was probably the sound of the hurt in my voice, a mirror of what they were all feeling, as Tyson replied,

"Are you kidding? And worry you all?" He gave a half hearted giggle. "I couldn't do that."

Hillary shot him the look. Not just any look, THE look. The look Hillary gets when she's about to point out just how stupid Tyson's been. Do you know it? Yup, THAT look. "Tyson, we would have preferred to find these things out from YOU. Not from Kai, or some crappy British current affairs program." 

That jolted me, and I turned to Kai, who nodded to my unasked question. His eyes said, 'Yes, I knew. He made me promise not to tell.' I was shocked, it was the most information that I'd ever gotten out of one of Kai's looks before.

"I'm really sorry guys... I didn't want you to worry about me." He smiled weakly, his eyelids drooping dangerously.

Rei spoke up, his voice choked. "It's alright Ty, we forgive you. Now go to sleep."

He gave a grateful smile, an closed his eyes, his breath evening out slightly. He was the only one of us who got to sleep that night.

~~~

Haku: -looks at her plan for the direction of the story.- Awww... It's nearly over.

Y. Haku: Yay!!!

Hillary: Yay! No more muse job!

Haku: -sulks- Read and review everyone.


	8. Here Hill, he's yours now

Haku: Hello everyone, just before you read this chapter, I want you to know that as I was writing it, it actually made me leak a few tears. 

Y. Haku: And that never happens. It's a tear-jerker of a chapter, so read only if you're in the mood for one.

Haku: -suddenly looks panicked- Oh Gods, I'm going to get flames, I know it...

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Bayleef**- What? Kenny doesn't get a hug? Hill! Give Kenny a hug.

Hillary: Why me?

Haku: Because I'M not hugging him.

Hillary: Fine! -gives Kenny a hug-

**LoneWolfStar7**- Yes... well that much was pretty much obvious.

Y. Haku: -bonks her- That wasn't very nice! Anyways, we're glad you liked it.

**vanishingact**- -laughs- You know, Denial is more than just a river in Egypt. I think I'll stop picking on you now though... I'll just get bonked again...

**Imari**- Doing something like that would SERIOUSLY cramp my style. And also, I want this fic to be good and depressing... well sad at least, and too many fics are happy.

**crescente nuwedes**- -gulp- Please don't cry... Please? 

**Hutchy**- Updating 2 days early! Hows that?

**kaiesha@kai**- Yeah, he is...

**Child of the Stars**- -le GASP!- How can you NOT like Tyson?

Y. Haku: Ignore her. She just likes Tyson and Max for some reason

**Mrs.Sumpter.**- Seeing as you asked so nicely, I'm actually going to update 2 days early. I usually update everything on Sundays for future reference. Thanks for saying this is one of your Fav. Fics!

**Ivgie Sole**- I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

DISCLAIMER:

Haku: Me no own. I just sit on my computer and type, and wonder why my winamp player is being a bitch, and jumping in the middle of my songs. 

~~~

"Here Hill, He's yours now."

~~~

Over the last weeks, I think I've used up all the tears I can cry. Tyson's been trying to keep us entertained and happy, but it's not really working, because we can all see he's in pain. We've all heard him scream out at one point or another, when it gets too much to control. It's an awful noise, one that wrenches at the throat and makes you feel like the world is coming to an end.

And in a way it is. See Tyson's the cheery one. Sure, Rei, Max and Kenny have a few laughs, but Tyson can always see the bright side of things, and can take away the seriousness of any situation. At least, I thought he could. It seems though that he can't, well, not from this one anyway. He'll make a few jokes, smile, and laugh along with the rest of us, but laughing will always make him cough, and then the pain from that will set in, and we'll be in the same position as ever.

I just can't get over the fact that it's really happening. He's going to leave us, and the way things are going, it's going to be soon.

Tyson is the glue of the Bladebreakers. he was the one who got Kai to come out of his shell. He was the one who fought Tala at the first world champions. He's the one who smiles all the time. I don't know what it's going to be like without him. I'm actually sitting next to his bed now, but I don't think he knows I'm there, because I haven't said anything, and it was a few nights ago that we realised his vision was too blurry to make out distinct shapes.

"Hill?" Okay, Maybe not.

"Yeah Tyson? What is it?" I had heard the pain in his voice. He was breathing shallower than usual, and as a result, his voice was breathy.

He smiled, and turned his head towards me, his eyes not quite focused. He held something small and round in his hand, but I couldn't quite see it clearly. "Thanks Hill. Thanks for staying with me."

I was rather taken aback by the look in his glazed eyes. It was a look of friendship, trust, hope. Even through the pain, Tyson believed in us. He believed in what the Bladebreakers symbolized. But then, that was Tyson for you, and what Tyson symbolized. I smiled back at him. "Come on, Ty, You don't think I'd just go and leave you here alone, did you?"

He gave a small laugh, then cut it off quickly, wincing slightly. "None of the others are here. I just wanted to thank you for staying so late."

Then, from deep down inside me, an emotion of gratitude bubbled up. It wasn't my own though, and I wondered at it's source, until I took a closer look at the object Tyson held. Dragoon was flashing slightly.

_He will rest soon little one. The pain will not stay with him much longer._ A strong, reverberating male voice spoke out of nowhere. Tyson appeared not to have noticed it. He had a faraway feel about him.

_What?_ I thought to myself, not believing that I had actually heard a voice, and that it was a trick of my imagination. I shrugged, ignoring the deep, male voice, and turning to Tyson, who was breathing slightly faster, still determined to not show pain.

He smiled towards me, and held out Dragoon. "Hill, I'm not going to be around much longer, and the Bladebreakers need a fourth blader. Here."

He held out the white blade to me. I shook my head, fear and grief welling up inside me. "I Can't Ty, He's yours." I said, my mind screaming for me not to take the blade.

He frowned slightly, then smiled. "I'm giving him to you Hill. And he's agreed. If he stays with me, He'll die too. You have to take him."

I gasped, Kai had said something about Dragoon being sick as well. "But Tyson..." I protested, "I..."

He reached over to me, took my hand and gently placed the white blade inside it, closing my fingers over the smooth metal that was Dragoon's resting place. "Here Hill, He's yours now." He smiled at me, and let both his hands fall, he was too weak to keep them held up.

~~~

It was a day later he stopped eating for the pain, and by that night, he was delirious. Through his pain phase, he kept calling out things from his childhood, punctured by screams and coughing fits. I sat by his bed through it all, through his yells for his mother, his feeble attempts to move, the coughing and screaming, I would stick through it to the end.

If I thought I could have cried no more tears, I was wrong, for his deterioration from Tyson to the being in front of me drove my heart beyond ache, and no longer was I just feeling my own pain. Dragoon was crying out for his friend. 

"Mum. You said you stopped... Mum... Mum..." He kept repeating phrases over and over, his eyes glazed, the Bladebreakers looking on in despair, Grandpa had a hand on Kai's shoulder, tears streaming down his face, and for once, Kai didn't try to get the man to move. Max's Mum and Dad stood by, his mum sobbing into his dad's shoulder. Mr. Dickinson stood slightly behind Rei, and just watched on, with a pale face. Finally, the pain was too much, and a delusional Tyson passed into the cold level of unconsciousness.

There was silence for a little while, then Kenny spoke, uttering a word that I never thought he'd say. "Fuck." Everyone looked at him. even Max's mum stopped crying to turn her attention to him. Kenny was staring at his hands, and whispered quietly, "Am I the only one who feels totally helpless?"

As one, the room shook their heads, glum thoughts passing through our minds. It was Rei who spoke up next. "I just wish we could do something... if only... if only..." His voice cracked, and tears welled up in his eyes. "If only to relieve the pain. I know... that this s...sounds selfish, but I... I just want him to not be.. like this." He said, the tears now freely pouring down his eyes. Never mind that men weren't meant to cry, No-one should have to deal with their friends being in pain and not being able to help. My hand found it's way to his shoulder. 

"You're not selfish at all Rei." I whispered. "No, that thought is in anyone's mind who's faced with this position."

~~~

Tyson died sometime in his sleep that night. We'll always remember his last word, half mumbled in his sleep. 

"Dragoon..."

~~~

Haku: Short, but hopefully somewhat powerful... But that's not the last chapter. There's still one more to go. Read and Review? 


	9. In sweet memory of you

Haku: Oh my Gods... I don't believe that I did that last chapter...

Y. Haku: Let me guess, you decided to read it again while listening to the band version of Immortal?

Haku: -nods-

Hillary: You idiot! You know that song makes you cry by itself.

Haku: It's a cool song though. -Plays it and dissolves into tears once more-

REVIEW REPLIES:

Haku: Awww... It's my final review replies... -hugs everyone who reviewed and gives them all plushies of their favourite Beyblade Character.

...

...

...

Haku: -Runs out of Tyson, Kai and Rei plushies-

**black dragon**- The way it was written, was basically the way my father's friend died. (My Unkie Jackson... Not really my uncle... but still) It really pulls my heartstrings when I think back to that...

Haku: I'm also sorry that you didn't get to see your grandma die... I know how hard it is to loose a loved one. -Hugs you tightly-

**kaiesha@kai**- -hugs you- Listen to My immortal as you're reading it. (Or if you don't like that song, another equally depressing, tear-jerking song.) I guarantee that it'll add so much more meaning to that chapter. 

Y. Haku: Self-praise alert.

Haku: It's the end of the fic! Allow me at least some time to bask in the fic's reflected glory!

**Hutchy**- Updating!

**LoveRox**- Oh my, that's brave of you... you weren't in class were you? I got caught once, and I got detention... And yes, thanks for the review.

**Messenger of Light**- Actually... -coughs and mumbles something.-

Hillary: What was that?

Haku: I've... neverseeninuyasha.

Y. Haku: A little slower and lauder please?

Haku: I've never seen Inuyasha... But I've heard it's really good. Thanks for the comment about me being good, though really, I'm not. Thanks for the review!

**LoneWolfStar7**- -watches and stares blankly, pondering whether she should reveal that she hasn't seen that anime either-

**Child of the Stars**- See? In the hands of a fan, he's not nearly as insufferable as people think he is. -glomps her Ty-kun-

Tyson: YOU KILLED ME OFF!!!!

Haku: -hides-

**Genna**- And you shall find out this chapter!

**crescente nuwedes**- I'm not mean... I just will do anything for the sake of the plot. I've killed Yugi once or twice too...

Y. Haku: I had nothing to do with this okay? Just wanted to make that clear.

**Ivgie Sole**- -is suddenly OOC and serious. - Actually, after awhile, the pain gets too much for even Opium and Morphine. It gets to the stage where the doctors can't give a higher dose, because it'll be too much for the body to handle. 

Haku: Thanks for your comments though, and I'm glad you thought it was hard-hitting, because that part was really meant to make you think.

**Mrs.Sumpter**- Maybe I'll write a sequel with Hill blading, but no, that won't happen in this chapter. I hope you liked it even if it was sad.

**EXODUS12**- -Reads through all your reviews and nearly dies laughing- You sure know how to brighten the mood don't you? Thanks for the great reviews! -Gives you a cookie jar for your troubles-

**Imari**- I'm glad you think it's great. -huggles you-

**Kara the Half Wolf**- I'm sorry you didn't like that part, but I had to put it in. -Hugs you and gives you a jar of cookies to make you feel better-

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Beyblade.

DEDICATION:

This chapter is for anyone who has lost someone close to them.

~~~

In sweet memory of you.

~~~

It was a cold day, the day of the funeral. Strangely though, it was held outside, and none of the thousands who had shown up to mourn the passing of a world famous blader had dry eyes.

Soft, white feathers watched from the middle of two of the rows of chairs, seemingly unnoticed by everyone, most of whom were staring at an open casket, paying respects to a departed friend, family member, role model and hero. All too soon though, the casket's lid was closed and a slow mournful hymn announced the starting of what had to be one of the most beautiful funerals in existence.

Still no-one noticed the blue-haired child sitting in between the chairs.

A Chinese blader, whose face was world famous, stood up and made his way to the Lectern, to say his words for his departed friend. 

"Gods Ty, if someone told me two months ago, that I would be saying these words today, I would have probably laughed in their face. By the time we realised what was wrong, it was too late to spend some proper time with you, and make your last few as great as we could.

'I don't think you know how much you meant to us, the Bladebreakers. I don't think you know how much you meant to everyone. Even in the face of danger, you were still keeping it cool, in your own special way. You were still there, being as stupid as you could, just to make the rest of us calm again." A slight tremor ran through the blader's voice. "Gods Ty, We'll miss you."

The one sitting in the middle smiled at the blader, and though the Neko-jin looked directly at the spot where he sat for a moment, the blader acted as though no-one was sitting on the wet ground between the rows of chairs.

Next to get up and speak was someone who everyone recognised as cold, so there was a shocked tremor that ran through the crowd as blue face paint was missing on an emotion-filled face. "I'll level with you my friend." A slightly husky voice whispered, picked up by a microphone so that everyone heard this boy's words. "I never really thought that you were bad. I never really meant all those harsh things I said to you. I never meant any of it, and I wish that you were alive so that I can say how very sorry I am.

'But none of that matters, because you never really took any notice of it either. You knew it was just my way, and you didn't judge me for that either. Even in Russia, you never stopped trying to be my friend, and I never got to thank you for that. 

'I guess I have a lot of regrets, and wherever you are now, I'm sure you're thinking I'm stupid for saying this Ty, but that night you told me about your condition, I realised that when you were gone, there was never going to be another Tyson. That there would never be another person like you. Who could smile so easily, and take the seriousness out of every situation, and even poke fun at yours truly, even in my worst moods. On behalf of everyone here, thank you."

There was a murmur of agreement through the crowd, as fresh tears started to fall, and a female brunette stood up to have her words.

"I guess everyone's heard this a lot, but I just have to say this. Thank you so much Tyson... and even for all my nagging and nitpicking, you knew I was always there as a friend, the same way I always knew you were there too.

'Friendship is given, not bought.

Happiness is never put on, or fake.

Trust cannot be bargained, nor borrowed, nor stolen.

Love can only be received when the person loving is for real.

All these things mean more than money.

And you gave them all so easily, through one simple action.

Your smile."

A tear trickled down the girl's face as she left the lectern, her body trembling slightly with suppressed tears. A soft smile graced the face of the boy watching, as a hand gently touched his shoulder, and he turned.

Standing there was an angel, full of beauty and majesty, with soft, midnight locks falling around her face and rippling gently over feathered angel's wings. Soft brown eyes watched the other gently, as the scene was either unnoticed, or ignored by the funeral procession around them. "Come on Tyson, it's time to go."

The boy smiled sadly and took one look around, softly feathered wings rustling slightly in a non-existent breeze. He walked up the rows, his eyes lingering on different faces for a little while, some were crying, others smiling sadly as they remembered their own experiences with the world champion. He stopped, just in front of his group of friends, all looking forward and through him, towards his grandfather, now talking up at the stand.

He gently ran a finger down Hillary's face, the girl's attention not even wavering. "You'll have a good life." He whispered gently, "And we'll see each other again."

He took a step beyond, to where a sober Kenny watched, tears streaming down his face. "Now don't do that." He scolded lightly. "You'd think I was dead." His voice was light, and humorous, but the chief didn't laugh, and didn't even notice that he was there. "Live your life well Chief, Go work for the BBA you hear me?"

He moved on, to where a shaking Neko-jin sat. "Hey Rei. You've got a great life in store, I'm absolutely positive. I suggest you snag Mariah before Lee does though." He chuckled lightly and turned to the final two of the group.

"Kai, Max, what can I say? You two have probably been the best friends I've ever had. I know Kai would probably not believe me when I said that, but you taught me heaps. You were there when I needed you. That's what friendship is all about."

The spirit turned. "Are you ready to go?" The winged female asked.

The teen angel nodded sadly. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said, taking the female's hand as twin sets of wings flapped in unison. 

"You'll see them again. In time, you'll see them again."

"I know." The teen smiled slightly, taking one last look back at everyone he held dear to his heart. "I know."

Mother and son disappeared in the blink of an eye, as a funeral procession continued down below, unaware of the angels in their midst.

~~~END~~~

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_I think everyone would've worked out why I wrote this story by now. If not, I'll tell you. This story was about one person, an exuberant, happy person who lost their life to a terrible disease. Their passing not only affected them, but their friends, their family and everyone they held dear. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say, is have a good look at your friends and family. See what makes them who they are, and that there'll never be another person just like them. Tell them that you love them at least once before they die, and truly mean it. Don't live for the wasted chance, the missed opportunity. Be thankful for every day that you spend with them and always thank the Gods (Or whichever Gods you believe in) that you met them, and had the chance to know such fantastic people._

_Life is not forever, and there isn't always a happy ending to every tale. Live your life to the fullest and always be thankful to whichever God (or Gods) you believe in, that they gave you the chance to meet such fantastic people in your life._

_You only live once. They'll only live once. Be happy, and wake up to each day being fresh and new, quarrels and squabbles forever forgotten._

_Take a closer look at Hillary's poem. Think about the words and what they mean. I wrote it as a reflection of the friendships that I have had in my life. Some of the people I have met are now gone from my life for one reason or another. I will probably never see them again, but they are still a part of my heart. Even if you have one person who you can say will always have a part of your heart, you are truly blessed among the people of the world. If you can even think of ONE person who fulfils what Hillary said, then you have been blessed. And always try to be that person for others, the one who everyone can believe in, the one who's always there, whose smile lights up the days of others. _

_And when you're on your deathbed, if you can say that you brought happiness, no matter how brief, to a place of sadness, then your mission is done, and you, in turn can die knowing you gave your all to the world._

_Thank you for reading. And please take my advice to heart._


End file.
